200 Pictures
by Saule Sunny
Summary: There's this girl named eli. She sees these wired signs that mean the end of the world. She is the only person who knows. Her parent's think she has gone insane so does the repoters. She is the only person who knows and can save the world.


200 Pictures

By Saule Kalinauskas

Prologue

Hi, my name is Elizanna but you can call me Eli.

I'm 13 from California but my parents are from Italy.

Any way this is the story that changed my life, starting with a camera.

Chapter 1 birthday

The story begins on January the 9th my birthday.

"Who's the birthday girl!" said my father in his Italian accent. "Dad I told you no presents." I said [by the way I don't have an Italian accent]. But my dad didn't listen so he put a camera on my bed.

I said "a camera?" My dad winked and said "yes because we are going around 200 countries for 6 months!" I fell on my bed.

By the way if you had not met my parents they travel a lot.

Now my story begins.

Now turn the page.

Chapter 2 weird signs

6 months later

I finally got home. When I went to my room I saw the maid cleaning the dust in my room. I cleared my throat and the maid said "oh sorry miss".

I sighed and said "its okay I just want to print my pictures. And well you're in the way." The maid said "only if you have 1000 pictures to show me."

The maid steeped aside and let me in. So I went to the most obvious place the printer.

2 hours later

I said "finally!" I took the pictures and put them in my photo album.

I ran downstairs yelled to my mom and dad. And in twenty minutes they were there.

For 1 hour we talked about our photos, suddenly my dad took a look at his watch and said "Elizanna you should go to bed."

So I took my photo album and went up the stairs. I got to my bed and stared at my pictures.

After awhile of looking at them I found a sign in the picture of Zeus temple it was like an omega and another like Hades helm of darkness.

Chapter 3 more weird signs

I came down stairs and told my dad the two signs I saw. My dad gave his this-is-a-joke sigh. He gave me my album and said "you can take my car to the news alright." Oh I forgot to tell you I got my license early because I am tall enough [long story short]. My parents found out I was as tall as my 16 year old sister that now goes to school at private school and put me to drivers school and I passed and the law was lifted . So let's go back to my story. I hugged my dad because he is the most understanding person I know. I drove to California weekly.

I went to the receptionist and said business like "can I talk to a journalist please." The receptionist didn't look shocked and gave me a list:

Jim Carter: crime journalist

Emily Swan: Living and national news journalist

Tommy Neil: hard breaking news journalist and specialist.

I said to the receptionist "may I see Tommy Neil please." The receptionist winked and said "sure thing room 4." I looked at my pictures when I was coming to room 4 and saw more weird signs. That's just great.

Then I saw a man with light but not so light hair. He smiled and said "now sweet what's your name?" I was ticked off like whom the hell did he think he is Buda? "My name is Elizianna; now let's get to the case." Tommy Neil looked startled, but I continued "now my family went to 200 countries and after that trip, I looked at my photos and do you know what I saw?" Tommy Neil now looked faint but I still continued "look I am not crazy!!! I saw wired signs." I showed him the signs. But guess what he said "now Eli this is just nuts. This might be just teens like you who are just having fun." Now I'm really ticked and said as calm as I could "teens would never post signs of death, the end and horror."

The reporter looked at me and said "fine I will post this."

1 month later

Chapter 4 saving the world

Time is the only thing that makes sense but to bad I might not have much of it. It started make sense to me now. Every sign is a warning to each city/town/country/ world. That the world is going to end right when the signs go to the last country. And I can't stop it. The reporters think I gone insane. My family does not love me anymore. I'm the only person in the world that knows. I always thought the world might end with pollution. But I was wrong the world will end in an apocalypse. For who believe me good job! But hide if a weird signs pop out.

Now I'm sitting in the counter in the living room. Doing Nothing! But then I heard a noise that got me going. I ran outside and looked at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. Now I started to run to my dad's car. Grabbed the keys from the garage and started to ride. I parked in the parking lot and went to the major's office, but then I was packed.

So I ran to the car and drove to the high way.

The high way was blocked. So I got out of the car and saw the police officer. I said "Is everyone alright?" The officer yelled "every ones fine go to the car!" Because I'm stubborn I said "are you sure?" The officer looked at me and said "you know something kid?" I yelled "the apocalypse is starting.""Unless everyone in the world knows we will all be okay I think!" The officer looked dead and said "oh my how do you know this miss?" I said "because I pay attention."

The officer looked at me and said "go to the car!!!!!!!!" I was ticked! Like how was he going to believe me!

Then I heard a voice that got me going to the car.

I was born to stop the apocalypse.


End file.
